Battle of Toshiki
by NebStorm
Summary: Kai was kidnapped and forced to fight a strange man in a zen garden. The man is named Toshiki Ike and Kai's love of Vanguard and fighting others made him decide to fight this man. The man's goal is to turn all clans into one... (After High school) I do not own Vanguard. OC cards cards from actual game.
1. Chapter 1 Toshiki Ike

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai: Please review to your hearts content.**

Toshiki Kai, I've been waiting for you," A man smiled. Kai's eyes opened as he sat up. He was laying in the middle of a zen garden with a stone table in front of him. the table split in half and separated to two sides of the garden.

"Who are you," Kai asked. His eyes moved to the man and his classic scowl was on his face.

"I am Toshiki Ike," the man replied. "Yes, we share a name, but don't let that surprise you. Your not the only Toshiki in the world after all." Kai got to his feet and stared at the half of table that was next to him.

"You kidnapped me to play vanguard," Kai responded.

"You actually sound eager," the Ike grinned. It's true, Kai was good at hiding his emotions, but the glint in his eyes to fight will always remain even after all the trouble Vanguard gave him. It gave him pleasures as well. The man was wearing a silver jacket to match his cool grey eyes. His hair was blue like Aichees, but cut short. He was two inches taller than Kai and he wore a silver necklace that had part of a yin yang that was silver. "Yin Yang is the perfect balance between everything. Life and Death, Strong and Weak, Man and Female all have their own sides of the Yin Yang.

"Are we going to fight yet," Kai responded rudely.

"Of course, I am here to crush you after all," the man grinned. They got to each sides of the board. Kai has three decks on him this time. He usually just carries one when he travels, but the man knocked him out at his home when he played against himself. His Narukami Deck vs Kagero. Only to see how much his deck crafting skills had improved, he trusts both clans. After All Narukami gives him a sense of danger as he fights with something a little unfamiliar. Kagero held his nostalgia and he crushed hundreds of enemies with it. His third deck however, wasn't something he was going to test out on himself though. It was One deck that stood alone in Card Capitol. The store manager had no Idea why he didn't have more of those decks, but it was a clan no one heard of. Should Kai risk it, play with his new clan. No, he decided to stick with Kagero for this fight, he promised himself to face Miwa with that deck, before advertising it. Miwa is the only friend of his who doesn't hold High expectations of him. Miwa knows he is the best whether he wins or looses and he plays against him every day. "Choose wisely, I allowed you to have all three, so it would be based on which clan you are attached to most," Ike laughed. Kai new instantly he wanted Kagero now, if this was based on his true colors then let it be Crimson Fire.

"Prepare yourself, stand up the Vanguard!"


	2. Chapter 2 Silver Rouge

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai: Please review to your hearts content.**

"Amber Dragon Dawn," Kai yelled.

"Silver Archer Younger," Ike yelled.

"What clan is that," Kai asked, unamused by this. His eyes widened when he saw the silver armor the unit was wearing had a red eye in the center of it. "Is that Link Joker," Kai asked.

"No Toshiki Kai, this is the Silver Rouge clan, a clan forged from the ashes of great paladins," Toshiki Ike boasted. "It was dark times when Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, were captured by Link Joker. Some paladins became Avatars of sin, others became Gold Palidins, but the ones who wished to bow to no one after loosing their leaders could no longer call themselves Paladins. They became rouges of the forest and forged their own dynasty. The plundered villages and took food, supplies, and recruits." Ike smiled and the glared at Kai. "Now picture it, a clan that had been through hell and back thanks to the war of dark and light, a monster from off world, the return of an ancient clan, and Link Joker Being excepted as a new clan," he yelled. "I hate you Toshiki Kai, it's your fault a monster like that became a part of such a beautiful world, and you let it spread in the hearts of Vanguard players!" He grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on top of his Vanguard. "I ride Feared Silver Spear," he yelled. "Silver Archer Moves to the rear guard. "Turn end."

"I ride Amber Dragon Daylight activating my grade zero's ability and giving me Amber Dragon Dusk," Kai performed. "Call," he shouted as he called two more rear guards. "Iron Tail Dragon attacks," he yelled.

"No guard."

"Amber Dragon Attacks."

"No Guard."

"Driver trigger. "Critical trigger.

"Heal trigger, I recover one." Kai had gotten his opponent to two damage only thanks to the heal trigger. He fears whatever this clan is though, Ike said after all that this is a clan that his been through hell. Despite that, Kai has changed and facing new challenges makes his blood boil.

"Your clan hasn't seen hell yet," Kai grinned.

"Your fun to be around," Ike rolled his eyes. "Stand and Draw! I ride Crossbow Silver Wolverine. It's special ability if I counter blast is to knock out one of the cards in your hand from the game. "Far right, snipe!" Kai's far right card in his hand flung out and landed next to him not on the table. Kai was shocked by this. "The power of my clan is to kill reinforcements, we circle, isolate, and concur."

_"I lost a perfect guard, that isn't good,"_ Kai grunted.

"Call bewitched Wolfman, Great Silver Spear, and Feared Silver Swordsman," he shouted. "His two intercept posts were filled and his back right rear guard was filled also. "Great Silver Spear gives power to my Wolfman," he shouted. "Attack."

"Guard," Kai shouted.

"My Vanguard gains power and attacks," he shouted.

"No Guard," Kai shouted.

"Critical Trigger," Ike grinned.

"Draw Trigger, I draw."

I give power to my Feared Silver Swordsman," he shouted. "Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Turn end."

_"He's quite the fighter, but this battle will win only one way, same as always," _Kai growled in his mind. "I ride Amber Dragon Dusk!" "Call Flame Edge Dragon and Diable Drive Dragon! Power to Flame Edge and he attacks!"

"No guard."

"Draw Trigger, all power to my vanguard and I draw. Power to my vanguard again and he gains a boost from riding over Amber Dragon, Daylight and he gets a boost when attacking your vanguard. Attack!"

"Guard, two to pass."

"Critical trigger, all effects to my Iron Tail Dragon. "Power to Iron Tail dragon and he attacks!"

"No guard."

"He's at five damage, perhaps he was a waist of time," Kai figured.

"Ride The one who saw hell and sought out a new age where Gold Paladins controlled nothing, the enemy of paladins, I ride Victor the Great Silver Strategist! Break Ride! Retire your two interceptors and the grade two's from your hand!"

"His Brake Ride Ability!"

"That is not all, old ways don't die in the eyes of a revolutionary knight! Limit Break, I flip as many rear Guards as I want to get rid of as many cards as I want from your hand, I loose them for four turns of coarse, this one I call is ambush! I flip my full back row" Kai lost a heal trigger Unit that would have given him 10000 guard. He lost yet another perfect guard and another grade one.

_"I don't have interceptors or guards, He has to not get a critical trigger then!:_

"Drive him down my Wolfman! Attack! Kai's damage Zone added a card. "My next rear guard attacks. Counter blast give him plus one thousand power!" Kai's damage zone now has four cards inside it. "Vanguard! Attack him now! twin drive, Second check critical, it's over," He yelled.

"I didn't even get Draconic overlord down! I didn't get any grade three down!"

"Whether you had a crummy hand or crummy deck is on you, I claim my spoils. The Zen Garden vanished and Kai saw himself in a world that was comepletly blank. He saw Draconic Overlord in front of him.

"Draconic Overlord," Kai gasped. the dragon began to vanish in front of him. "Don't go!"

"This is my version of Judgement, except instead of punishing you with pain it takes your former kingdom and makes it mine. Route the Officers! Kai's cards floated towards Ike and landed in his hand. "You've got two shots left on me, If you want Kagero back," Ike vanished from the blank world and Kai awoke in his room sweating. He turned on his lamp and saw the new deck on his desk he picked up yesterday morning there along with his Narukami deck, his Kagero were gone...


	3. Chapter 3 Kagero No More

**Neb: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Kai: Please review to your hearts content.**

Kai walked down the streets to Card Capitol. "How could I loose that quickly, that clan has to be fake, It runs too smoothly, even for a new vanguard clan," Kai grumbled. "Hey Kai, you still in town," shouted a young boy, with a weird haircut.

"Yea, I haven't left yet, I wasn't sure what I was going to do after graduating high school," Kai replied.

"You seem down, what happened," the boy asked.

"I lost a match Kamui, I'm not even sure how it happened, but I did," Kai admitted. Maybe at one point in time he would have ignored the kid, but this time he knows who his friends are and Kamui is one of his mates after all.

"Wow, you actually lost to someone, that is pretty messed up," Kamui admitted. "What was the steak?"

"What was at stake you mean, and it was my clan, Kagero, he stole my clan and made a fool out of me," Kai growled. "I won't loose this time, I'll rebuild my Kagero deck and burn him, I built my deck based on lasting long enough for Draconic Overlord, but his clan, takes out guards and interceptors with his special power."

"Um ok, one question though," Kamui started. "What is a Kagero, is that a new clan?"

Kai's eyes widened and he ran into the Card Capitol. All the Kagero were replaced with a clan known as Silver Rogues. Kai balled his hand into a fist when he saw the picture on one of the boxes was Draconic Overlord bound by chains being ridden by this silver armored girl with a long spear. "My officers have been routed, I get it now," Kai growled. Never before had he felt so much rage. Even when Aichee betrayed him for Ren and the time Aichee made everyone forget him and turned Blaster Blade into Blaster Joker. He felt pity and a sense of duty that he must accomplish.

"Kai, are you all right," Shen asked him. Kamui walked through the door and then backed up when he saw Kai's fest clenched so tightly.

"You look like you want to punch someone out," Kamui stated.

"Hey Kai, what's going on," Ishida yelled from across the room.

"Ishida, what are you still doing here," Kamui asked.

"I decided to go to a near by college that's close to home," Ishida replied. "What is wrong with Kai?"

"Look at that dragon and ask me that again," Kai yelled.

Ishida looked at the card and then looked back at Kai. "I know, I've been complaining about that sense day one, dragons should have their own will, you understand that as a fellow Narukami player," Ishida smiled.

"No, I'm a Kagero player," Kai responded. He calmed down a bit and starred at his friends who starred back at him, like he's nuts. "Never mind, I'm going to find Miwa," Kai sighed. _"He's a fellow Kagero user, so he should have answers to my questions, did he become Narukami or is he a Rouge now."_

"Ah yes, he goes to school with Misaki now, I think they might form a relationship, if they haven't already," Shen pointed out.

Kai nodded and took an address from Shen and left to find his friend.

"Kai, I want to come two," Ishida yelled.

"Me two," Kamui yelled. Kai wasn't shocked, even without their memories, they'll still stick by him.

"Fine, but you two should be warned, that their is a man who routs clans and makes them members of his Silver Rouge clan," Kai growled.

"That explains why you hate the picture," Ishida realized. "Did that dragon use to be a member of it's own clan," Ishida asked.

"Yes, Draconic Overlord use to be a Kagero," Kai replied.

"Then we have to stop this guy," Kamui yelled. "Before he takes my Razors!"

"I agree with that," Ishida yelled. "If we loose Narukami, then the Dragon clans are finished.

"Not quit, I do have this one deck, a stand alone new deck," Kai pointed out. The new deck he bought in front of them and their eyes widened.

"Draco Paladins," they both gawked.

"That one is a grade four," Ishida yelled.

"That is messed up, Grade fours aren't suppose to be sold yet," Kamui yelled.

The card showed a man wearing Kagero looking clan armor and he had three scratches against his face. The card said on itself._ "We will get our friends back!"_

"Blaster Draconic," Kai spoke up as he read the name of the card. "The Fifth Blaster."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, I'm happy I have a follower, but If I don't get reviews I can't improve or continue what ever it is I am doing right.**


	4. Chapter 4 Intercepted

**Neb: Here we are with another chapter for Battle of Toshiki and I don't own Vanguard. Trust me, I've tried making my own card game before and I got bored after the twelve card, so I make fanfics instead lol.  
><strong>

**Kai: Please review to your hearts content.**

**guest: I want to see Blaster Draconic in action!**

**Neb: and you will eventually, thanks for the review!**

"Picture it, a clan that has been through hell and was forged from it," Ike grinned. The area was dark, pitch black and he was in front of Kai. "Picture the strangers and entering home land and being welcomed as guests even after all the shit that they put every clan through, you let Link Joker in and I'll end you for it!"

Kai woke up on the train as Ishida bumped into him. "Sorry Kai, this dang train moves pretty fast," Ishida pointed out.

"Yes it does," Kai replied not caring. "If we run into Ike, I may have to use Narukami, I'm more familliar with their deck and I would hate to end a new clan before it begins," Kai decided.

"Good point," Kamui agreed. "He makes use of both Limit Break and Break Ride, so he's been in the game a while," Kamui pointed out.

"He has a deck that can win before you get a Grade Three down which is scary, so you need to make sure he won't activate his abilities," Ishida added. The train stopped and they walked outside of it to here a cheery voice call to them.

"Hello Kai, Ishida, and um..."

"I'm the great Kamui!" Kamui yelled.

"Right Kamui, your the guy as cute as a doughnut," the girl sang.

Rati," they all yelled when they all turned to one of Aichee's old knights. Rati held a doughnut in front of her eye and sang as she looked at her friends with what she calls a new view.

"It's so good to see you all again, I was passing by this town in hope of visiting Misaki," she smilled.

"How did you know where Misaki goes to school," Kai asked.

"Here deck told me," she replied. "I can talk to the creatures of cray!"

"That is so cool," Ishida gawked.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you," Kai smiled.

"As long as you don't steel our memories again," Kamui joked.

She pulled her attention down to Kia's deck he was holding. "You got a new clan, shouldn't be surprised, that's how you beat Galliard," Rati pointed out.

"Kagero were my old deck," Kai pointed out.

"What are you talking about," I was talking about that Narukami deck you used.

_"Narukami, she doesn't know, maybe the forgetting system is flawed, but Rati isn't someone you just beat over time," Kai thought to himself._

"How did I win with Narukami again," Kai asked. Rati looked at him strangely and then thought to herself. She then grabbed her head and started bonking on it causing the others to panic until she stopped.

"I forgot," she smiled. They all sweat dropped at that. "Someone wiped out our memories of this Kagero clan, didn't they," she asked.

"Yes," Kai replied, "Will you help us get the clan back."

"Sure!"

"You seem rather confident," a man dressed in all grey grinned standing next to a hooded guy and a girl in a black dress. they turned their heads and saw Ike not to far away from these people.

"Rouge squad attacks!" One the one wearing all grey stood in front of Kamui. The hooded guy stood in front of Ishida and the girl in the black dress stood in front of Rati. Kai starred at Ike who grinned and helled a flower in front of himself. "Zen Garden take us to you," Ike yelled. Kai fainted out causing the others to worry, but they all became knocked out as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello, where am I," Ishida yelled. He was in this land of red fire as he stood their starring off in the distance. The man in the hood showed up in front of him and grinned. The grin though was familiar. It was goofy and yet kind like kindness was natural to the man. He had a pleasant nature despite their surroundings. Ishida's eyes widened when he realized who that man was. The man lowered his hood confirming it. "Miwa!"

**Sorry for not letting you see Blaster Draconic in action yet, it will come I promise, but be patient, their is more story to cover and then it will be tome to show off my OC fifth blaster! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Mates Fall

**Neb: The Battle of Toshiki continues. As recap must show other than me not owning Cardfight Vanguard, The Silver Rouges has how you say intercepted Kai and his Mates. Rati came in and she should be great help for them. Miwa is a member of the Silver Rouge's and Kai is fighting Ike. Will they pull through or will they loose their clans to these new fows.  
><strong>

"So you use to be a Kagero player," Kamui realized when he saw a red Japanese dragon bound by chains as the mans grade three.

"You got that right kid, but it's not my fault, Kai was the one who was representing our clan and lost turning us to.." The man grabbed his head and grunted. A reflective glass appeared in the realm of darkness that they were trapped in.

"Help me," the man shouted from within the glass. "I don't want to be routed, you have to stop the man before he gets his next grade three down otherwise you'll loose," he shouted.

"What do you mean," Kamui shouted.

"Enough of this," the man in grey shouted. He waved his hand at the glass shattering it. "Go back to the camp where you belong!"

"Is that what will happen to me if I loose," Kamui yelled.

"If you loose to Ike," the man replied. "I am just a rear guard, his Interceptor known as the Punisher Rouge," the man grinned. "He has many team members after his victory and you can't win against us all, and Kai can't win against him."

"Kai will win and I will win," Kamui yelled. "Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare! Legion!"

"Impressive power," the man complimented.

"Attack," he shouted boosting one of his rear guards.

"No guard," the man relied reaching four damage.

"Attack," Kamui shouted.

"Guard," he shouted.

"My vanguard attacks, Legion skill, if all my rear guards are rested then he gets a critical!"

"No guard, heal trigger" The man reached five damage.

"Auto skill, my Vanguard hit yours, so I get to stand a rear guard and I got a critical trigger giving all effects to the rear guard. Attack again and end this!"

"Intercept!"

"Turn end," Kamui sighed.

"I ride punisher to all, my Vanguard and Avatar, Silver Guardian Punisher!"

"What is that thing," Kamui yelled as he saw a Silver giant Dragon with an ax stand up.

"He was once a Kagero that was going to come out, but when I came home with this deck it changed. Now reveal your true form!"

The dragon split open revealing a man in the center who looked like a tinkerer. The man sat in the inside on a chair and he was pulling together wires and bolts.

"Punish the vanguard!" The Tinkerer pulled a lever and the dragon lowered its ax down at the Vanguard.

"Guard, two to pass!"

"Twin Drive! Critical and Draw!"

Kamui watched as the last two cards hit his drop zone.

"I lost," Kamui shouted.

"Punishment!"

Kamui felt fire as the dragon begun to breath on him releasing its punishment.

"Ahhhhhhh, it's like judgement!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Pan-nyararara," Rati sang.

"Stop that," the silver rouge girl shouted.

"This is just too fun though, your deck stands no chance against mine and yet you gloated the whole game about your clan," Rati smiled.

The woman growled at Rati and slammed her next Vanguard down. "Ride Great Sword Barrin! When he enters the field I counter blast three cards and retire your interceptors and the rear guard behind your vanguard. Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Attack!"

"Guard again!"

"Twin Drive, no triggers."

"To bad, Pan- nyararara!"

"Shut up!"

"Stand and draw!"

"Cultis Witch, Rias! Legion! Counter blast putting grade 0s on your field giving my vanguard more power. Attack!"

"Guard and Intectept!"

"Critical, Critical, and game!"

The woman fell to her knees. "This can't be happening."

"Now Judgement! Whoops, that was a force of habit!" Vines came out of the ground and latched on to the woman repoeadedly hitting her over and over again with thorns.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"That wasn't suppose to work, my prison is gone," Rati yelled. Rati awoke in front of Kamui who was laying back beaten up. She ran to help him and looked around for her opponent, who was no where to be seen.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Miwa, snap out of it," Ishida yelled. "Your not suppose to be this way!"

"I am this way, I've always been this way," Miwa grinned. "When Kagero fell, their was nothing but Rouges! Legion! Destroy, stand, destroy, stand, flip back rear guards for two turns and take out three cards from your hand.

"I know what Silver Rouges do, they've imbedded themselves into everyone, but Kia's minds!"

"Then you see what the situation is, Kai, has no Idea what he is facing. Attack the Vanguard."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Dang, couldn't get rid of your perfect guard," Miwa grinned. "Turn end."

"Brawler Skybeat Dragon! Legion! Brawler Skyhowl Dragon! Retire that Rear Guard! Power to my legion and I Attack!"

"Perfect guard!"

"Damn! Attack!"

Ishida's last rear guard he played from his hand attacked one if Miwa's rear guards.

"I ride power to all of Silver Rouges by plundering from strong and weak to strengthen our forces against Cray, Galvion, the Silver Bow Knight! Legion! My units flip back up early and Silver Rider Spearwoman, Nikila legions with my unit. Counter blast! Narukami loose 1000 power, soul blast, they loose 2000 power and finish with my final attack!"

Ishida fell to his knees when he couldn't draw his Heal Trigger. "So Narukami is finished!"

"Yes, but not what you think, I am not our leader, so I can't route and I'm not Intercept Squad Punishers," Miwa explained. "I am a plunderer meant to sap strength from the other clans by stealing it from them! Plunder Judgement!"

Ishida dropped to his knees as he felt his clan's strength vanish.

"No, Kai!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's over now, I've allowed you a victory by mistake and I won't make that mistake again," Kai yelled. "Finish this my Thunder Dragon!"

"Imbecile," Ike grunted. "Guard"

"One to pass huh," Kai smiled as he pulled his twin drive. "Wait, wasn't that card suppose to be a trigger unit!"

"It's over now, Final turn! Mahem Spear Queen, finish this low life!" A woman in silver armor that had a red eye in the cent of it riding Draconic Overlord appeared before them. She lifted her Giant Spear and grinned at the dragon in front of her.

"Counter Blast, destroy interceptors, flip back row to take retire three cards from opponents hand. Legion, he shouted as he pulled a man with a giant spear next to her. Legion Skill take two cards from the top of your deck and add their power to mine," he shouted. "Attack! Twin Drive, second check Critical and game!"

Kai fell to his knees. "No, not again!"

"Route the Officer!" Kai felt the all to familliar feeling as he saw chains bind his Narukami. "Don't feel bad, had your friend lasted a little longer, you may have won," Ike grinned, but you must know, I'm only taking your clans to end your hand on Cray, then all other clans wont back you, but me and I will remove the remaining Link Joker from Cray."

"It can't be removed, we've tried that," Kai yelled.

"It will be removed and I have the power to do so! Now begone and return to me when you are ready to fight one last time!"

Kai blacked out before waking in front of Rati and Kamui.

"Where is Ishida," Kai asked.

"We don't know," Rati spoke up.


	6. Chapter 6 Narukami No More

**Neb: Miwa has been routed, Ishida has been routed, Kai is left to fight with Rita and Kamui, will he get his other friends back or will he fail again. I do not own Card Fight Vanguard.  
><strong>

**Kai: I will avenge my friends!**

**Kamui: Lets do this together!**

**Rati: Pan- nyararara!**

"I ride Palidin of Fire, Venix!" Kai was playing at card capitol with his new deck. He's seem to get the basics of it down, but being singled with this one deck will make it difficult for him to get cards to switch out. "Counter blast, destroy your back center Rear Guard," Kai yelled. Fire appeared in front of his eye as he saw his unit Venix crush Kamui's razor.

"Your deck seems to target the back row alot, why's that," Kamui asked.

"I have a hunch, it's because this deck is meant to take out Silver Paladins," Kai responded. _"This isn't the first time I've been forced to play with a different deck, but I can't help but feel like I've not used my dragons to their fullest potential._

A flash of light hit Kai and he found himself on Cray.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What in the world," Kai shouted.

"Calm yourself Vanguard," a man stated.

"Your the Palidin of Fire, Venix, why did you bring me here," Kai asked.

"Trust me, it took a lot of power from our clan temple to bring you here, but you must defeat the Silver Rouges," Venix responded. "Don't go for the leader, take out the underlings first, and then use this." A red medallion with a Dragons paw engraved on it appeared around Kai's neck. "You must have four mates with you as well," Venix continued. Four marbles flew into Kai's hand. "Good luck my Vanguard and Draconic Blaster wishes you the best," he smiled. Kai begun to vanish back to his world.

"Wait, I still have questions, how do I win if Ishida one of my most willful and strongest mates was taken out and where did Miwa go!"

"Miwa and Ishida are not wiped from existence, they merely are routed as officers. You will have to face them as well, but they will be held onto closely by Toshiki Ike, because of their close bond with you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai awoke in the store still in front of Kamui who was wondering what he should do next.

"Kamui," Kai spoke up.

Kamui looked up at him questioningly. "What's up Kai," he replied.

"Judgement is meant to break spirits, is you spirit broken," Kai asked.

"Nope, I still have all my will and then some, we have too get our friends back," Kamui grinned.

"Good, take this," Kai smiled as he handed him a marble. The marble glowed and turned into two watches on each wrist.

"What is this," Kamui asked.

"You've been recruited as a knight under me," Kai replied.

Kamui looked at his two watches and then nodded at Kai. At this point nothing surprises him. "Where did Rati go anyway," Kamui asked.

"Hello everyone," Rati smiled as she walked into the shop smiling while eating a doughnut. "I left to get Intel and I got this doughnut!"

"What did you get," Kai asked.

"I didn't get anything, but I got a nice doughnut," she replied. Kai and Kamui both sweat dropped from that.

"So I was thinking that we should check out Silver Rouge players in order to achieve our... what am I doing here," she asked.

"What," Kai asked.

"I was at the bus trying to find Misaki and then... oh right I got a doughnut," she smiled before walking out of the store.

"... what just happened," Kamui asked.

"Right there is what happened," Kai replied while starring at a deck on Shen's shelf that had Narukami Dragons being rode by Silver Rouges.

"No, but why do we remember," Kamui wondered.

Kai looked at his medallion and looked back to Kamui's watches.

"I believe these protected us, you give this to Rati and I'll go find our next mates," Kai decided before walking out with his usual scowl.


	7. Chapter 7 Fire Power

**Neb: So alliances form and clans fall, this is Battle of Toshiki and I do not own Vanguard!  
><strong>

**Kai: I will win this!**

**Kamui: lets fight together!**

**Rati: Donuts are yummy! :)**

Kai stood in front of a man whose jacket was silver. It use to be red and it reflected his favorite clan off of him. "Tobi Ulrich, I've come to challenge you," Kai called out.

"Usually it's me or my brothers trying to challenge you every time you show up to this park Kai," Tobi grinned, "but your here to to get back at our leader right."

"Brother, what are you guys talking about," a man groaned as he crawled out from behind a tree. The man was injured and Kai recognized him two.

"Mark, Tobi's older brother right, he told me about how strong you are every time I faced him," Kai remembered.

"Yea except he beat me this time, and then a strange light hit me," he explained. The man shivered when he pulled out his deck. "I could here the screams of my cards, my Gold Paladins were being tortured and s-so was I. What happened to my brother," Mark yelled.

"I'm not as weak as I was before when I had that Kagero deck," he grinned. "I am the strongest now!"

"What the hell is Kagero," Mark yelled at his brother.

"Stand back, I'll beat him for you," Kai warned him.

All Mark could do was nod. "I understand, but please bring my brother back," he cried.

Kai nodded and stepped in front of Tobi who waved his hand making them appear inside this world of pitch blackness.

"You should know better than to challenge a Punisher Squad member," Tobi grinned.

Kai grunted and then set his deck next to himself. "Stand up the Vanguard," they both yelled.

"Ride Burn Spear Paladin," Kai rode.

"Ride Silver Musket! Call Victory Dog," Tobi yelled. "Power to Silver Musket and attack!"

"No guard."

"Turn end."

"Ride Knight of the inner Flame, Berios!"

"Counter blast, your rear guard retires," he yelled. "Call!" Kai filled his front row with grade twos and then his back row with tow Grade ones. "Makose attacks," he yelled.

"No guard.

"Berios gains power," Kai yelled. "Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Drive trigger, critical, all effects to my second Makose," he yelled. "Power to Makose, and he attacks!"

"Guard!"

"Turn end." Kai grunted, one to one and he used a counter blast a little early, he knew he shouldn't have made that move, but for some reason he wanted to hit that guy and every Silver Rouge with everything he had. _"No more mistakes, I'll win this the same way as I always would, strategy and patience."_

"Ride Silver Rifleman, Karlos," he yelled. "Call!" Tobi filled his field the way Kai did.

"Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Attack!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger! No trigger!"

"Attack!"

Intercept!"

"Turn End," Tobi growled.

Kai drew his next card that he felt glow. Well, he couldn't see it glow, he required Ren's abillity to do that, but his connection with Vanguard has more then once gave him the right instincts to fight. "Must be my lucky card," Kai grinned. "I ride the Vanguard, Paladin of Fire, Venix," he yelled as he slammed his Grade three down. "Counter Blast, destroy your back rear guard! Call, Videl the Seer behind my Vanguard! Soul Blast give Venix, 5000 power. Power to Venix and I attack."

"Amazing, 22000 power thanks to Videl, a great support unit," Tobi admitted. "Venix aint to shabby either, being able to take out rear guards like that can be a pain in the ass for Silver Rouges. No guard."

"Twin Drive check, Critical, second check, critical again, power to the rear guard and effects to Venix!"

"Two Crits, impossible."

"You've held onto this boy long enough, let him go," Kai yelled.

"No! I will not let him go, master has routed him like every other Dragon Player you have faced or never met," Tobi laughed.

"Attack"

"No guard," Tobi replied.

"Attack!"

"Guard!"

"I ride Hunter in the darkness and punisher of those who defy the rouges! Come fourth my vanguard Hidan, the great Sniper!"

"This is comepletly different from the other clan members, your deck has gunners," Kai realized.

"Yep, a faction of the Silver Rouges knowned as disgraced swordsmen had switched weapons after the great Paladin war and now fight the right way," Tobi bragged. "Counter Blast! he flipped his soul of five and retired Kai's whole hand. "Your not getting away from the Sniper!"

"Attack!"

"Intercept!"

"Attack!"

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive! second check, stand! Attack again my rear!"

"No guard."

"Attack!"

"No guard!"

Kai hit four damage, but he knew this was it. He left an interceptor on his field just in case his guards don't pull through next hand.

"I'm starting to feel like me again," Kai realized. "It's time to end this, final turn," Kai yelled. "Seek the mate!"

"Venix has legion," Tobi shouted.

"Legion skill, raise power of a rear guard by 10000," Kai yelled. A girl wearing red armor with gold eyes and long solver hair appeared next to his vanguard.

"My rear guard attacks," Kai shouted.

"two strong, I have no choice," Tobi realized. "Perfect guard!"

"Legion attack!"

"Guard, one to pass," Tobi yelled.

"Twin drive, second check draw trigger and game."

Kai's medallion began to glow and the whole area covered with red orange flames.

"Wait, don't do this, please."

"If you have to find a new clan fine, but if I can't give you Kagero, then you'll loose the Silver Rouges," Kai yelled. "Give back your body to the former soul who loved his brothers, who loved his clan so much he dressed like he was one of them," Kai yelled.

"Leave me alone, he is a prisoner!"

"Judgement!"

Tobi dropped to his hands and knees and cried out in pain as the fire consumed him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bro, wake up bro please!"

"Mark.."

"Tobi, are you ok," Mark cried.

"I am big brother," Tobi smiled. he looked at his deck. "Royal Paladins," he smiled. "The Forever Swordsmen faction." Kai starred at them and then tured around to leave with his usual scowl.

"Thank you, please get Kagero back, I'll play with these guys until then," Tobi smiled weakly.

"I will and cheer up, you'll be a great Royal Paladin player," Kai smiled as he vanished into the sunset.

"Tobi, don't play like that again," Mark cried as he held his brother close.

"I won't brother," Tobi cried. " I promise, I'll never use Rouges again!"

**If any of you were wondering Tobi and Mark are OC's that I made up, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 From Q4 to Grade Four

**Neb: Sorry for being away, so long, I was busy... anyway enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

**Kai: Don't forget.**

**Neb: Right, I don't own Card Fight Vanguard.**

Kai starred at his opponent in front of him. This guy was no joke, he had big black spiky hair and wore a brown leather jacket, a shark tooth necklace and black jeans.  
>They were at three damage each and the man was very confidant he would win based on the size of his hand.<p>

"I ride, Neon Ranger, Clide," the man shouted as he slammed down his grade three. "When he enters the field I can counter Blast and pop a random card from your hand.

Kai watched as his 10000 guard heal trigger unit fell out of his hand.

"Attack," he shouted.

"Guard."

"Attack with Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard," Kai yelled.

"Twin drive, Critical trigger and draw. All effects to the rear. Attack!"

"No guard," Kai sighed as two more damage fell on him putting hi to five.

"No way you'll beat me Toshiki," the man yelled.

"Final Turn, it ends here Morris," Kai yelled.

Morris was shocked by this.

"Yea, if you ran Silver Rouges maybe, but I have enough cards in my hand and little damage as well," he growled.

"I bring forth my Avatar, Stride Generation," Kai yelled as he slammed his grade 4 down on the field.

"The hell is that," Morris yelled.

"This is the fire that risen through a prisoner of war. The fire ignited when fellow warriors he once knew enslaved his comrades in arms and a fellow prisoner under the binds of Link Joker. His name Is Blaster Draconic, and he is the fifth Blaster!"

"The fifth blaster?"

"Raise your furry on them, send the Rouges back where they belong," he yelled.

"It can't nearly do enough damage on me," Morris yelled.

"Show them your true power," he shouted. Fire walls came around the two of them and Kai's rear guards gained 5000 power a peace.

"Power to Venix," Kai yelled. "Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Power to Great Red Flame Riley, Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Power to my Vanguard, Attack!"

"Guard!"

"Triple Drive," Kai yelled.

"Three triggers!"

"The power of a grade four hasn't been realized yet, but it will, and ancient powers will be revived," Kai yelled.

"No, you can't beat me, I guarded.

"Three to pass, First check, critical, second check heal, I heal, third check, critical, game!"

"No, I realized only you would get two critical, but never would I have imagined you'd get a card with three drive trigger checks," Morris gawked.

"Funny thing is, I'm not sure if it is called Triple Drive, Kray isn't ready to reveal their biggest stuff, but Blaster Blade gained the power when he found an ancient Kagero Tomb and is using it to make himself, Blaster Draconic."

"Please, spare me, I like Silver Rouges," the man yelled.

"No you don't, your a Narukami Player, I see it in your eyes, who you once were before the fall of your clan, Judgement!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Fire swarmed around Morris and caused him to fall to his knees.

"Your done!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Morris woke up in the middle of the rode where he ambushed Kai. "Gold Paladins huh," Morris began as he stared at the deck in his hands. "The Silver Rouges reverted back to their pure selves."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I win," Rati smiled.

"No," a kid in a baseball cap gawked as he saw vines poor around him.

"Wait, your not going to do what I think your going to do," the kid cried.

"You were going to do the same, you said you were a punishment squad member," Rati pointed out.

"Judgement!"

The vines collapsed over the boy and he fell to the ground as his Silver Rouges turned into Shadow Paladins.

"Are clans match, hooray, I would have never guessed Shadow Paladins would turn rouge, oh well, we''l play again when the mess is done," Rati smiled as she ran off.

"I'm normal again," the kid gawked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir," a man spoke up as he walked in a dinning hall room where Ike sat.

"Yes Kugo," Ike smiled as the man bowed.

"Toshiki Kai has turned some of our forces back to Paladins," Kugo explained.

"Right, send stronger members of the Punishment Squad their, and an Executioner, if I have to remove their clans, then I shall."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Kugo, Send Ishida while your at it, I want to entertain Kai before he faces me one last time," Ike smiled.

"Yes sir."

Kugo left the room and Ike smiled at his whine glass as he began to chuckle. His chuckle turned into laughter.

"Using Ancient Power Kai, I thought you might, but your not the only one with a Grade 4, The Silver Rouges where founded on an ancient power. They hoped to bring their friends back when they were Paladins, but became Rouges as a result.

Ike's eyes began to glow. "Are you really connected with the game like I am, or is it just Aichee." He starred at a card in his hand, Grade Four and it was a giant Silver Titan coming out of the darkness with chains on himself.

"I need more time, to free you Great Silver Wrath, Ginjo!"

**The Blaster Draconic has been revealed, but Ishida is going to fight, who will win, where is Kamui, why isn't he fighting, find out next chapter and review to your heart's content.**


End file.
